Cher Harry
by Hysope
Summary: Remus et mort, et avec lui le dernier Maraudeur. Mais si il avait laissé une lettre pour Harry, quel en aurait été le contenu? J/L


**Disclaimer** : toujours pas-t-à-moi

**Titre** : Cher Harry

**Personnages** : Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Severus, Mary (cf tome 7) et un OC Salomé Zabini

**Note** :Je sais, j'aurais pas dû poster alors que j'ai deux autres fics longues et pas de fin pour celle là mais... Voila quoi! ^^

* * *

Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est sans doute parce que je suis mort. Cette phrase me semble vraiment mélodramatique, mais c'est la vérité. J'espère avoir péri en combattant un Mangemort, ou au moins de t'avoir servi à quelque chose. Mais me connaissant, j'ai du mourir en faisant une allergie au poisson de Tonks. Tu sais, si c'est toujours moi qui fais la cuisine, il y a une bonne raison !

Mais le sujet de ceci n'est pas la cuisine de Tonks, mais l'histoire d'une génération perdue par une guerre contre le même ennemi que maintenant : Voldemort. Tu es assez habitué aux tourments de l'âme humaine pour comprendre l'histoire de tes parents et de leurs amis. Ce n'est pas une histoire facile, non. C'est triste, dégoûtant, rempli de sarcasme et d'humour désespéré. Mais c'est aussi, pas vraiment souvent, rarement même, plein de notre amitié, de nos amour, de nos joies, du courage et de la noblesse qu'il nous arrivait, avec comme un sursaut de fierté, d'avoir . C'est l'histoire d'une génération perdue. Pardonnez nous.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ta mère, de son sourire d'amie, qui me demanda, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, de tout te raconter, quand tu seras assez grand pour ne plus te faire d'illusions sur eux. Elle te regardait, te couvait du regard, toi, si petit sous tes cheveux ébouriffés, mais déjà porteur d'espoir.

Ça a commencé dans une école, quand cinq petits garçons et trois petites filles se rencontrèrent et devinrent amis. Ah, si cela pouvait commencer comme ça ! Sur nous huit, seuls deux étaient encore des enfants, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. James et Lily… Tous les autres, nous, avaient des fêlures, physiques ou morales.

Sirius, qui ne savait pas qui croire. Ses parents ou sa raison ? Sa famille ou la réalité ? Malgré son aspect toujours heureux, Sirius était désabusé. Il ne croyait qu'en ses amis, qu'en nous, et encore, pas toujours. Il se tuait à petit feu. Tous d'ailleurs, nous fumions, buvions et couchions. Pour rire, un vrai rire d'enfant, pour oublier la guerre. Tous… Même moi. Même eux. Oublier…

Mary, la fausse poupée, avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses joues roses, ses longs cheveux blonds frisés, et ses yeux de jade qui brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle m'a dit un jour que jamais elles ne couleraient, que se serait une victoire pour eux. Et puis elle a sourit, un sourire qui ressemblait à des larmes, à ses larmes, et elle a ajouté, cynique : « Tu sais Remus, Je suis idiote, parce qu'ils ont déjà gagné. Ils ont eût mon corps et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! »

Peter, à qui on a toujours dit qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il n'était rien. Son père, ses frères, qui lui reprochaient d'avoir tué sa mère. Cette mère morte en accouchant, morte pour lui… mais toujours là, une présence comme une accusation silencieuse. Un fantôme qui ne l'écoute pas. Les autres enfants, qui le battaient, l'insultaient… Et lui qui ne pouvait que se mettre en boule, protéger sa tête, fermer les yeux , serrer les dents et prier pour que ça s'arrête, pour qu'il disparaisse… comme un rat. Plus tard son père s'est remarié, et il a eu une mère. Mais c'était trop tard.

Salomé, était prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, même tuer, pour oublier qu'elle n'avait rien en fait, que rien ne lui appartenait, tiraillée dans tout les sens sans savoir pourquoi. Enfant dans un corps de femme, ou femme dans un corps d'enfant, cela tient à si peu de choses, elle se donnait à tout le monde, mais toujours contre quelque chose. Salomé la prostituée. Maintenant, elle a un fils, qui a ton âge. Blaise Zabini. Salomé la tentatrice. Salomé la triste. Salomé la malheureuse, la mal-aimée.

Rogue. Celui qui nous paraissait le plus malheureux, le plus facile à tourmenter. Notre pire ennemi. Le sang-mêlé qu'aucun des deux mondes n'acceptait vraiment. Le solitaire. Seul, toujours seul. Lily avait réussi à briser sa carapace mais il l'a obligée à sortir de sa vie, à l'abandonner. Des longs doigts fins et blafards au dessus d'un chaudron, c'est l'image qui me vient toujours à l'esprit quand on me parle de lui.

James, qui nous faisait redevenir des enfants innocents en discutant avec nous. Arrogant, il l'était, et immature aussi. Mais on l'aimait comme il était, avec son amour fou pour Lily qui nous faisait toujours autant rire, qui nous faisait devenir ce que nous aurions dû être, ce que nous m'avons jamais été, des adolescent sans gros problèmes. Normaux.

Lily, c'était l'adulte. C'était elle qui te mettait en face de ce que tu avais fait, te faisait comprendre pourquoi c'était mal, sans jamais prendre de gants. Elle te montrait à quel point tu étais nul. Et puis elle soupirait et allait réparer tes conneries. C'était comme une mère. On ne la considérait pas comme une amie, mais on l'aimait bien. Comme une mère.

Tu comprend, tes parents se complétaient: le gamin et la mère.

Et puis il y avait moi: Remus. Le loup-garou. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que je fuyais, que je fuyais toujours. Comme si je pouvais oublier le moment où je n'ai pas fui, celui où j'aurais vraiment dû. Si je n'étais pas resté en voyant les deux yeux dorés qui me fixait et les longues dents du loup, que serais-je devenu? Quelqu'un de bien? De fréquentable? Maintenant je fuis. C'est plus simple. Je suis un lâche. Je le sais depuis si longtemps.

Sirius m'a dit un jour que la première personne qu'il avait vue sur le quai, le premier septembre 1971, c'était James qui riait en embrassant sa mère. Sirius l'a détesté, jusqu'au moment où sa mère lui a dit :

« Un Potter. Surtout, ne lui adresse pas la parole ! Ils ne sont pas fréquentables ! »

Après ça, Sirius a découvert qu'il adorait James, et il a passé le voyage dans son compartiment, qui était aussi celui de Lily et, ça va te surprendre, de Rogue.

Moi, c'est Mary que j'ai rencontré en premier. La belle et douce Mary Macdonald... Et triste, surtout. C'est ce qui m'a frappé en premier chez elle: l'impression de désespoir infinie qu'elle dégageait, comme si elle savait déjà que son temps sur cette Terre était compté. C'était ma meilleure amie, presque ma soeur. Elle me manque. Ils me manquent tous.

Je te surprendrais peut être en te disant que c'est avec Salomé que Peter a passé son premier voyage. Ceux d'après aussi d'ailleurs. Plus tard, un jour où on était sérieusement éméchés, elle me dit que c'était le seul avec lequel elle ne pourrait pas baiser. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'est ravisée, après. Son fils à le même nez que Peter.

Je me souviens de nos discussions, car, souvent, c'est à moi qu'ils se confiaient. Je ne les jugeais pas. Ils me parlaient librement. Je leur en ai voulus. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils se confier et pas moi? Pourquoi...

En fait, nous étions des pièces rapportées. Nous formions un beau bric-à-brac, tous si différents et cassés quelque part.

Tu sais, j'aurais tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de discussions à te rapporter, mais l'essentiel doit être vécu. Par exemple, le plus beau sourire de ta mère qui n'était que pour toi, l'éclat des yeux de James, la seule larme que Sirius n'a jamais versée en public, le rire cristallin de Mary, les danses de Salomé et de Peter... Comment pourrai-je te les décrire?

_Harry ferma les yeux. La lettre de Remus continuait encore, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il la posa sur son bureau, et descendit manger avec Ginny et James. Il la continuerait quand il s'en sentira le courage. Pas avant. _


End file.
